callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
AT4
The AT4 is a shoulder fired, disposable anti-tank rocket launcher featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and'' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Singleplayer cock od duty black cocks suck cock The AT4 is seen on allies, but is only usable by cheats. It's only used by allies twice; both times in "Shock and Awe". The first one is after some allies are let out near the statue. One of them has an AT4 and will fire it after hiding behind a wall. He's very close to the player, so they should see him get into position and fire before the player takes off. The last time is when the player gets to the stranded allies in the under-construction building; one of them will fire it into the crowd of troops right before the player gets to the top. The AT4 can be used on the levels "Shock and Awe" and "Game Over" by cheating (this will only work on the PC version). The weapon, which is normally dropped by NPC's after firing, has no reloading animation. So when it is fired by using the cheat, it is just suddenly reloaded and ready to fire again. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the AT4 was originally supposed to be given to the player as a first tier perk. The perk's icon still remains in the game files, along with a kill picture which was used in ''Modern Warfare 2. Image:at4_4.png|AT4 "unlockable" with the cheat code on PC File:AT4Cod4irons.png|The AT4 Iron sight Image:specialty_weapon_at4.png|The perk picture Image:at41_4.png|An AT4 tube laying on the ground. Image:at42_4.png|The AT4 slung across a Marine's back Image:Cod4 e3-2007 screen01.jpg|Another image of an AT4 carried by a Marine. Image:at43_4.png|The AT4 being fired Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The AT4 debuts as a usable weapon in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. This version is called the AT4-HS ('H'eat-'S'''eeking Launcher) as it is capable of locking on to aircraft. To lock-on, the weapon must be ADS aimed at a aircraft until a clear, loud tone is heard and then fired. Singleplayer The AT4 can be seen and used during "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday" and in "Just Like Old Times". It is referred to in the pickup prompt as simply "AT4," and is only capable of free-fire in the Campaign mode. In "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday", the AT4 can be found before the player breaches the second room, and also inside the second breach point itself. A third AT4 can be found in the hallway near where the helicopter attacks the team. In "Just Like Old Times," the AT4 can be found in a few places such as outside the explosive-rigged control room. Multiplayer This Launcher is the first to be unlocked, at level four, and is also part of one of the default classes. Unlike the single player mode, the player does not discard the apparatus after firing the rocket. It is capable of both free-fire and lock-on, although it does not do as much damage as the Stinger or Javelin to any aircraft. It does the same amount of damage as the RPG-7 against infantry, although with a smaller blast radius and only one rocket. However, it is far more accurate, especially at range, and can be lock-on fired. Like the others, however, the player must be aiming down the sights in order to fire. The AT4, alongside the RPG-7, does a very specific amount of damage against Harriers; the aircraft's max health (3000) minus 900. File:At4 6.png|The AT4 File:IMG 1257.JPG|The AT4's iron sights for Modern Warfare 2. At4cropped.PNG|The AT4-HS in third person. Trivia *In ''Modern Warfare 2, the rocket's velocity is 56.52 m/s. *This is the only launcher in-game capable of both lock-on and free-fire. *Like the Javelin, the AT4-HS has slightly unusual reloading behavior, where the player discards it and then takes a new one. Despite this, there is no discarded launcher left behind. *The shrill lock-on sound heard when targeting aircraft can be heard when the AT4 is aimed toward an enemy. *When the weapon is fired in the first campaign, it will not explode when it reaches its full range, unlike the RPG-7. *The AT4 can not lock on to enemy aircraft through glass. *If fired at an enemy helicopter that uses flares, the rocket will always veer away, even if free-fired. *Contrary to popular belief, the AT4 can be reused, by pressing the weapon switch key when the player is about to toss it away. The player will retain it, which allows it to be reused by using an ammo crate with the AT4 equipped. The same quirk applies with the Stinger *They share the same icon in both games. Video ru:AT4 Category:Anti-Tank Weapons Category:Launchers Category:Explosives Category:Cut Weapons